Magnesium-based alloys are generally classified into two distinct categories, cast or wrought alloys. Both types of alloys are in widespread use throughout many industries, including in the automotive industry. Magnesium-based alloy cast parts can be produced by conventional casting methods which include die-casting, sand casting, permanent and semi-permanent mold casting, plaster-mold casting and investment casting. Cast parts are generally formed by pouring a molten metal into a casting mold that provides shape to the molten material as it cools and solidifies. The mold is later separated from the part after solidification.
Cast alloy materials demonstrate a number of particularly advantageous properties that have prompted an increased demand for magnesium-based alloy cast parts in the automotive industry. These properties include low density, high strength-to-weight ratio, easy machinability and good damping characteristics. However, many of the compositions for casting alloys are not particularly well-adapted to use as a wrought alloy, where the alloy material is further worked by a deformation process after solidification. Further, many of the commercially available wrought magnesium-based alloys are not comparable to the performance capabilities of other metal wrought alloys (e.g., aluminum-based or stainless steel alloys). Therefore, there is a need for an improved magnesium-based alloy suitable for wrought alloy applications.